


Do You Need a Hand?

by avearia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Friendship, Galra Prosthetic, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Archive Project, Tumblr Prompt, Upgrade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Lance discovers that Shiro makes theworstpuns.





	Do You Need a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppetMaster55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/gifts).



**Do You Need a Hand?**

—

Two days ago, Pidge disappeared into the Castle's R&D labs, giddy and babbling about alien tech and highly advanced prosthetics. Shiro's metal arm was laid out on a workbench inside, awaiting repairs and enhancements. Predictably, no one had seen Pidge since.

"I'm getting worried." Shiro admitted, casting a glance at the locked lab door. "Is everything ok in there? How long will this take?"

"Pidge is fine," Lance reassured. "Hunk and I have been enforcing a schedule. Two square meals and six vargas of sleep per quintaint."

"…Good," Shiro said, moderately relieved. He shifted a bit, concern still on his face. "Honestly though, I… I feel a bit exposed without my prosthetic," he admitted, sending Lance a shaky smile. "I hope Pidge finishes soon, before the Galra attack again. I'm unarmed."

_(Warning sign #1, Lance would later note. Slipped right past him.)_

"What? You'll be _fine,"_ Lance said, leading Shiro away. "Why don't you go do something? Keep your mind busy?"

"…I guess Coran _did_ need a second pair of hands in the lab," Shiro said, straight-faced.

_(Warning sign #2 and Lance was blind. Blind, I tell you.)_

"Sounds like a plan," Lance nodded, smiling. They reached the elevator and Lance tapped the call button. Then, with poor word choice, he sealed his fate. "You might have trouble moving those boxes with just one arm though. Do you need a hand?"

A pause. Lance stared at Shiro, blood draining from his face.

"I thought Hunk said you didn't like puns!" Shiro said, ecstatic.

"It was an accident!" Lance threw his hands out, frantic. "It was an _accidental_ pun and _no one can say otherwise–"_

"But you're right, I _could_ use a hand," Shiro chirped, looking unfortunately pleased at Lance's contribution. "Sadly, you can't really find Galra prosthetics just _lion around_ …"

 _Oh no._ Lance stared with dawning horror at his leader, his _hero,_ as pun #1 and pun #2 retroactively clicked. The elevator chose that moment to appear with a _Ping!_ like a cheerful, mocking soundtrack to Lance's misery. _Arm puns. I'm doomed._

Shiro stepped into the elevator, motioning at the buttons. "Could you operate the controls?" he asked politely. "I'm not sure I can _handle_ it right now."

Lance groaned and stepped into the elevator, wordlessly clicking the button that led to Coran's workstation.

"I just have one question," Lance said as the doors slid shut behind them. "Did Hunk corrupt you with his own puns? Or have you _always_ been this way?"

–


End file.
